Amable
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Helga puede ser amable con Arnold.


Cuantas veces Helga se había recriminado por la actitud que optaba con el Cabeza de Balón, cuantas veces se dijo que dejara de llamarlo con apodos y decir su nombre correctamente. Cuantas veces se dijo que debía intentar ser más amable.

Las suficientes para que dejara de llevar la cuenta.

Amable, amable, amable. ¡Esta vez iba a ser amable con Arnold!

Estaba repitiendo esa palabra sin cesar, ajena a lo que sucedía a su alrededor que no notó que había cruzado en rojo. Hasta que escuchó un llamado de advertencia y la fuerte bocina del camión. Percatándose de que este iba a toda velocidad hacia ella.

Cerró los ojos preparada para el impacto. Sin embargo, antes de que su destino fatal ocurra, escuchó una voz, sintiendo como es empujada mientras rueda por la acera con alguien sosteniéndola entre los brazos. Dolía, maldición.

Abrió los ojos y a pesar de que debería decir las típicas palabras de cortesía por el agradecimiento de salvarle la vida, al ver a Arnold solo puede pronunciar su nombre con amor, embobada por la figura celestial que ahora cree que sus ojos están viendo. Hasta piensa que murió y está en el cielo.

Arnold, Arnold, Arnold. ¡La había salvado de una muerte segura! Su amable y lindo...

—¿Estas bien?

Se dio una cachetada, antes de exteriorizar sus sentimientos.

—¡Claro que estoy bien, zopenco! —replicó—. Y estaría mejor si te mueves de encima mío.

—Oh, sí lo siento Helga —espetó apartándose y la chica aprovecho para levantarse y sacudirse el polvo de su ropa—. Deberías tener más cuidado, eso pudo ser...

—¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer! —objetó de manera defensiva, cruzándose los brazos. Mientras en el interior estaba que moría de amor ¡Aww! ¡Su bondadoso y querido Arnold estaba preocupado por ella!—. Podía haberlo esquivado yo misma ¡No necesitaba ninguna ayuda! —objetó en un intento de no parecer débil o más bien rendirse por los encantos de su salvador.

—Lo que tú digas, Helga —dijo sin intenciones de generar una discusión—. Me alegro que estés bien, nos vemos luego —repuso antes de continuar con su camino. Y mientras Helga veía su valerosa espalda, recuerda lo que estado pensando en toda la mañana y lo que la llevó a estar distraída y casi tener un accidente mortal.

—¡Espera! —gritó. Arnold se dio la vuelta creyendo que le hablaba y no se equivocó—Yo...—comenzó, su lengua sintió que se trababa y un sudor frio bajaba por su frente por obvios nervios.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Esto... —jugueteando con sus manos.

¿Por qué le era tan difícil? ¡Gracias! ¡Solo debía decir gracias!

—Eh, lo de recién...

—¿Si? —preguntó mirándola con suma atención. Sus ojos parecían atravesar su frágil y poética alma.

—¡Ya deja de mirarme así, Cabeza de balón! —exclamó poniéndose más nerviosa—. ¡Estoy tratando de decirte algo importante! —hizo una pausa sentía sus mejillas arder—. Yo, gr...gr...

Arnold se acercó hacia ella, más que todo para escucharla. Porque su voz, salía en un murmullo incompresible. Helga tenía la cabeza gacha sin poder mirarlo a los ojos y cuando se percató de que veía sus zapatos, notó que estaba muy cerca. ¡Demasiado!

—¡¿Por qué te acercas, Zopenco?! —gritó tomando de la ropa. Irónicamente poniéndolo más cerca.

—Para poder escucharte —dijo calmadamente sin intimidarse—. Dijiste que era importante.

Arnold. Tan Arnold siempre tan considerado con los demás y eso le hacía recordar que tenía que decirlo. Tenía que poder ser amable con el amor de su vida. ¡Vamos, podía hacerlo, ella era Helga G. Pataki!

—Gr—Gra... ¡Agh! —Sin aguantar ni un segundo más, se decidió demostrar otra forma de lo tan agradecida que estaba con su salvador. Su corazón latiente solo podía pensar en una única manera —¡Oh, Mi héroe! —dijo en su mente—Mi valiente caballero de brillante armadura de risos dorados y cabeza de balón —recitó en su interior mientras soltaba a Arnold y rodeaba con sus dos brazos el cuello de su amor secreto.

—Hel...—No pudo terminar el chico de pronunciar su nombre que sus labios había sido sellados en el momento que la chica le planto un fogoso y agradecido beso a Arnold, quien tenía los ojos bien abierto por su insólita acción.

Al separarse porque tenían que respirar. Helga se dio cuenta para su horror lo que verdaderamente ha hecho. ¡Mucha amabilidad fue eso!

—¡Despabílate, zopenco! —Entonces gritó a un petrificado Arnold—. ¡Espero que no hayas entendido mal! ¡Es agradecimiento, Arnoldo! ¡Por salvarme!

El susodicho no podía hablar. Pero cuando pudo, Helga lo interrumpió, al asustarse al verse trasparente ante él. ¡Sus sentimientos apasionados y sinceros se hicieron visibles en segundos! Así que de inmediato, replicó.

—Si te beso en la boca es por ser amable, no porque sienta algo por ti o quiera algo contigo —ceñuda—. ¡No confundas las cosas, Cabeza de balón!

El mismo que quedó estupefacto por lo acontecido.

—Es así, ¿¡Entendiste!? —apuntándole amenazante con su dedo índice.

El aludido ante el ímpetu que vociferaba cada palabra, no le quedo más que otra que suspirar y encogerse de hombros.

—Lo que tú digas, Helga.

—¡Exacto, lo que yo digo! —espetó antes de irse, lo que parecía en enfado, pero si veías la cara, una sonrisa se vislumbraba en sus labios, y al estar lo suficiente alejada para que el muchacho la vea, empezó a saltar por las calles feliz. Alegando para sí, el hecho que podía acostumbrarse eso de ser amable con Arnold.


End file.
